In a client-server environment, a client computers can communicate with a server to remotely access information stored at the server. The transfer of information between the server and client computer may be provided using standard protocols and software applications. For example, a hypertext markup language (HTML) browser application at a client computer can communicate over the public Internet using TCP/IP and hypertext transfer protocols (HTTP) to receive web pages from a HTTP server. Web pages may include formatted text as well as multimedia elements, such as embedded graphics and sounds. The multimedia elements may be downloaded by the client and presented to a user by a browser application or a “plug in” browser component. Example browser applications include Netscape Navigator 4.0® and Microsoft Internet Explorer 4.0™.
Browser applications used at client computers can use plug-in software to receive audio and video information using a streaming data transmission protocol. A streaming protocol allows information to be presented by a client computer as it is being received. For example, full-motion video can be sent from a server to a client as a linear stream of frames. As each frame arrives at the client, it can be displayed to create a real-time full-motion video display. Audio and video streaming allows the client to present information without waiting for the entire stream to arrive at the client application. Audio and video streaming are provided by, for example, the RealAudio® and RealVideo™ applications from RealNetworks, Inc.
Browser applications may also make use of executable software applets to enhance the appearance of HTML-based web pages. Applets are software programs that are sent from the server to the client in response to a request from the client. In a typical applet use, HTML-based web pages include HTTP commands that cause a browser application to request an applet from a server and to begin execution of the applet. The applet may thereafter interact with a user to gather and process data, may communicate data across a network, and may display results on a computer output device. Applets may be constructed from a programming language which executes in a run-time environment provided by the browser application at the client computer. For example, the Java® programming language from Sun Microsystems, Inc., allows Java applets to be stored at a web server and attached to web pages for execution by a Java interpreter. Java Applets, may be formed from multiple Java Classes. Java Classes include executable Java code that can be downloaded from a server in response to a dynamically generated request to execute the class (a module execution request). If a Java Class is not available to a Java interpreter when an executing applet attempts to access functionality provided by the Class, the Java interpreter may dynamically retrieve the Class from a server. Other programming languages, such as Microsoft Visual Basic® or Microsoft Visual C++®, may also be used to create applet-like software modules, such as Microsoft ActiveX™ controls.
Downloadable applets can also be used to develop large and complex programs. For example, a complex financial program may be constructed from a collection of applets. In such a financial program, separate applets may be used to gather information from a user, compute payments, compute interest, and generate printed reports. As particular program functions are required by a user, the applets associated with the required functions can be retrieved from the server. However, as the size of a software application increases, delays associated with retrieving is modules over a network likewise increase and may be unacceptable to end-users. Consequently, an improvement in the transmission of software modules between computers is desirable.